I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stand for displaying merchandise and with means to prevent the unauthorized removal or merchandise from the stand.
II. Description of the Prior Art
In stores and shops which sell merchandise, it is necessary for the store owner to display the merchandise within the store to his perspective customers. Such merchandise, however, is frequently stolen by shoplifters. Although there have been a number of previously known devices designed to display merchandise and yet prevent its unauthorized removal, these previously known devices are awkward to use, expensive to obtain, and, therefore, have not enjoyed wide spread acceptance.